


Soft And Warm, He'll Touch My Face

by MogmaMittens



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Smooching, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren't <i>I</i> usually the one asking <i>you</i> that question?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft And Warm, He'll Touch My Face

Niles was, surprisingly (or unsurprisingly, depending on who you ask), a very insecure man.

 

It’s not as if it came out _often,_ and when it did, it was mostly around Leo. Which was alright, most of the time. Leo was understanding enough -- he had his own insecurities, after all -- and, although rather clinical, he was very warm when you got used to him.

 

Leo, himself, had gotten rather good at handling these fits of insecurities, with reassuring touches he found became more comfortable the longer he indulged in them.

 

That’s why it wasn’t entirely surprising when Niles began sitting a bit closer to him while they were both reading, or held his hand a little tighter. He looked worried about something, his eyebrows furrowed, frown lines deepened, and eyes purple-ringed and drooping -- a signal he’d not gotten much sleep the night before. They hadn’t slept together that night, Leo realized, his heart squeezing. His hair was ruffled, shaggy but not in the way it usually was, as if someone had been running their hands through it repeatedly. _Anxiously._

 

“Are you alright?” Leo asked suddenly, startling Niles out of his book.

 

“I- yes, milord. Don’t worry yourself over me.” Niles withdrew his hand, putting it instead in his lap.

 

Leo sighed, “I realize this isn’t particularly enjoyable to talk about,” he put down his book, facing Niles fully. “But you must be honest.”

 

“I _am_ being honest, truly. I simply don’t want to bother you.” He returned to his book, perhaps a bit too forcefully, leaning over onto the side of the couch they shared. Leo took the hint, dropping the conversation and instead scooting up to him so that they were nearly touching. “What are you up to?”

 

“I’ve no idea what you mean.” The corners of his lips quirked up as he shifted, curling up on his side with his head on Niles’ lap. “Is this alright?”

 

“Aren't _I_ usually the one asking _you_ that question?” Niles asked, sounding grateful nonetheless. He rested his hand in Leo’s hair, carding it through leisurely.

 

They sit in silence for a while, Niles’ hand warm against Leo’s scalp and his head digging cozily into Niles’ thigh.

 

Breaking their comfortable silence, Leo asked, “Are you ready to talk now?”

 

Niles exhaled slowly, putting his book down on the armrest.

 

“I don’t mean to pry, I just-”

 

Niles cut Leo off, voice heavy. “I’m just worried, is all.”

 

“About?” Leo reached up and covered Niles’ hand with his own, bringing it down to his mouth and kissing the pads of his fingers.

 

“When you’re not around… it feels as if you don’t love me.” He slid down on the cushions, slouching his back. “It’s troubling.”

 

Leo sat up, pulling himself onto Niles’ lap. “You realize you _can_ come and get me when that happens, correct?” He kissed Niles’ cheek, “You needn’t feel like that alone.” Niles stared down at him, only looking a bit better than he did a minute before.

 

“Do you still love me?”

 

Leo meets his eye, aghast. “Niles-”

 

“I do deserve to be thrown out with the garbage, after all. I’m still unsure what you see in me.”

 

Deciding he’s heard enough, Leo pressed their lips together. It’s slow and intimate, the way Leo kisses him, the obvious display of emotion making Leo’s heart swell in his chest. When the kiss was over, he leaned his forehead against Niles’, his breath ghosting across the skin of his face. “You are _not_ garbage.” A shorter, more chaste kiss.

 

“I see… a strong, honorable man,” Leo said, and he kissed him once more, “who would do anything for his liege, whether he loved him or not.” His hands were tangled in Niles’ hair, neither of them breaking eye contact. “I don’t appreciate you saying anything different.”

 

Niles took a moment to think, then:

 

“I can think of some situations where you very much appreciate it.” Niles joked. Looking relieved, Leo ran his thumbs over Niles’ cheekbones and kissed the tip of his nose.

 

“There he is.”

 

“Thank you.” Niles turned his head to the side, kissing Leo’s palm. “I must apologize for acting this way, especially in front of you-”

 

“Don’t.” Leo pulled back enough that he could get a good look into Niles’ eye. “Don’t apologize. Are you feeling better?”

 

“Mm, much.” He caught Leo in a kiss, making a contented noise into his mouth. “I’d feel better if you kept kissing me.”

 

Leo laughed affectionately, brushing their lips together again. “Are you ready to turn in?”

 

“Milord!” Niles sounded appalled, “Was that a _come on?_ I fear I’ve ruined your innocent mind.”

 

Heat rising in Leo’s face, he slapped Niles’ chest. “You know it wasn’t, Niles. It’s getting late.” Leo reached over Niles’ side of the couch to turn down the lantern light, leaving the room in a gentle glow.

 

“How romantic,” Niles snickered, picking Leo up in such a way that his legs were wrapped around his waist. He deposited him onto the empty space on the couch, sprinkling kisses all over his exposed throat and what he could reach of his collarbones. “I don’t quite feel like moving.”

 

Leo made himself comfortable on the couch, hooking his arms around Niles’ shoulders. “Neither do I.” He closed his eyes, leaning his head back onto the armrest. “I hope you don’t _truly_ plan on attempting anything.”

 

“Of course not, milord.” He bit the skin on Leo’s neck, pulling it until it was taut before releasing it. “Go to sleep.”

 

“Well I _can’t_ with you playing with me like this.” Leo pressed himself down further, Niles only following him down. He laughed breathily against his neck, but does nothing else.

 

“Alright, I’m done.” He stretched out, arms digging into the couch so he could wrap them around Leo, who he pulled tight against his chest. “Are you comfortable like this?”

 

“Like what?” Leo sounded amused, his fingers playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck.

 

“On the couch. We can move, if you want. My wish is your command, after all.”

 

“I’ll be fine. Your arms _will_ be numb when you wake up, though.” Leo shifts in Niles’ arms, trying to put a bit less weight on them. “Are you sure this is comfortable for _you?_ ”

 

“Milord, anything is comfortable as long as I get to hold you.”

 

Leo paused.

 

“That was the most syrupy thing you’ve ever said to me, I believe.”

 

Smiling against the side of his neck, Niles mumbled, “There’s a bar I will relish raising.”

**Author's Note:**

> i needed this or i was going To Die From Sad
> 
> tumblr: [x](http://www.alista1r.tumblr.com) twitter: [x](http://www.twitter.com/ni1eo)


End file.
